


Insurance

by Harmony283



Series: Trapped in Amber [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Game(s), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony283/pseuds/Harmony283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel consistently drunk in this world that's not quite yours, but not quite not yours either. This is why you're so glad he's still here, even if it makes you wonder why he still puts up with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

Sometimes you would pretend to sleep if only to feel his hands through your hair. You don’t know why he does it, even now, years later when there’s no longer a reason to. The game ended. You Won. The Batterwitch Lost.

And now you’re here, stuck in a place so familiar and yet so different from before and you’re tired. So very tired. You can still see the scars if you focus hard enough. They were on his right shoulder, where an arm that was once metal and cold used to be. A replacement that paled in comparison to a real flesh-and-blood arm. But it was good enough. You got used to it.

But after the game it was a normal arm.

You are still getting used to that too.

It’s funny, really. Even if you don’t feel like laughing. You think maybe you’re too drunk, lying sprawled out on your living room floor, boxes stacked around you. It never occurred to you that you’d have too much stuff. Having lived underground and predominantly in your room never really lent itself to realizing the vast amount of crap you had.

Hell, he has less things than you do, but in this space (it is cozy, that’s for sure) it still seems like so much.  
  
(smuppets notwithstanding. You are _still_ finding those things mixing with your own precious cat-wizzards. You are still kind of mad at him for that)

You don’t let that bother you now, though. He’s still running his hand through your hair and honestly? You’re just happy he agreed to this in the first place. You don’t know what you would have done without him. Sure you joked about it —about moving in together after the game because _God_ you couldn’t take care of yourself on your own, and he was lonely and hell, why _not_?—but that was before, when your lives had been on the line, and no future seemed in sight (or particularly bright). You never imagined it would ever come true.

But it is— _has_. And his hand is in your hair. You hope it won’t leave anytime soon, but when his thumb presses against your forehead you know he knows you’re awake. It won’t take long now, for that hand to leave and you kind of regret it.

The regret is so small compared to the rest of it, though. This heavy guilt. This sense of placement and yet instability that threatens to rock your world harder than whatever the hell you just downed in a fit of stupidity.

“Rox,” His voice is just as gentle, if not a little lower pitched, than it was before. “Come on now, we still have the kitchen shit to unpack.” He prods you in the shoulder now before sighing, “On second though, you’re too drunk to handle the knives aren’t you?”

You know he isn’t expecting an answer.

He knows you know this too.

Everything’s kind of perfect even in this not-right world. Because as sappy as it sounds at least you can depend on him—and yourself, maybe, being just as drunk as normal. You hope he appreciates it.

You’re going to have such an awful headache in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is technically my first written and posted story for Homestuck (I've written a few others, but they were never really good enough to put up anywhere). That being said this is also my first time writing in Roxy's POV. So, uh, I hope I did okay? 
> 
> (this will be a beginning prequel of sorts to a longer work than I'm currently writing. I don't know when that one will be up, or if there will be other drabbles that come between the two, but I know this is a starting point, so I guess it's better than nothing?)


End file.
